A Werewolf's Vow
by FreddieAlwaysLivesABANDONED
Summary: Very odd things Happen to Sirius and Remus. Especially with confessions, firewhiskey, and chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**A Werewolf's Vow**

**Chapter 1:Valentines Day**

On Saturday February 14th, Remus John Lupin was asleep on his bed, dreaming calmly of a Shakespearean play he just read, Romeo and Juliet. Today was one of the days Remus disliked for multiple reasons, some were similar to why he disliked Christmas.

On these two holidays, everywhere you went you saw people snogging in the halls, or under a mistletoe if it's Christmas. Valentines brought false hopes to girls, and even to a few boys. This was Remus' fifth year at Hogwarts and thus his fifth year with hopes dying.

Remus had ended up waking a few minutes later but kept his eyes closed, hoping he could sleep again when he feels himself get pushed deep into his bed, letting out a small whimper he opens his eyes, 90% sure he knew who he'd see.

"Hello Moony! Guess who's free to be with the lonely party this year?"  
>Remus felt like pushing Sirius Black off him as he feels his lower half go numb. "I'm guessing you are Monsieur Padfoot...what happened to Alice?"<br>"Decided to go with Frank...I swear, you think you know someone-"  
>"Did you kiss her?" Sirius stays silent. "Thought so...I bet you tried and got the pleasure of kissing her fist."<br>"I swear...that gir-"  
>"Will you get off me.."<br>"Oh, right." Sirius smiles and jumps off Remus, allowing him space to sit up then sits on the bed again, "ready for the party tonight?"  
>These words snapped Remus out of his half asleep trance and, sitting up too fast for his body's likeness, he moans and lies down again, "please Sirius...no party.."<br>"Oh, yes there has to be one! Don't worry, I'll buy the firewhiskey, and yes Remus," he adds, noticing the dislike on Remus' face. "I am going to get really drunk, and so are you!"  
>"I'm not worried about the whole getting drunk thing...it's the result of it, you know, in which you pass out and I have to shoo everyone away and clean up myself?"<br>"I am quite aware , but this time will be different, trust me."  
>"For some odd reason, I'm more reluctant..."<p>

There are many things in the world that Remus hates, being a werewolf for example. Every full moon he has to experience pain, and that's the only thing he remembers. He's been like this since he was three years old, Fenrir Greyback had something against his father, so he bit Remus. And this..Remus thinks, is where my chocolate obsession started...

His parents warned him not to make friends, they were overprotective now. He promised he wouldn't get too close to anyone, but he couldn't promise not making friends. Now his best friends consist of James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, all of which help him when he becomes more furry than usual.

The three of them were animagi. James was a stag, Sirius a dog, and Peter a rat. Remus was thankful that he didn't have to be too alone during his time of the month, and he has become kind of close to Sirius.

Sirius would attempt to get Remus to play, attempting to lure him out so they could run around the Forbidden Forest. Peter was too scared to do anything, and James would watch until it got out of control. It was also Sirius' idea to have nicknames, since he would call Remus Moony. James liked the idea of nicknames, but he couldn't think of any good ones. So Remus came up with Padfoot for Sirius, Prongs for James, and Wormtail for Peter.

But that is all in the past, and now it's the Valentines Day Gryffindor Party. Sirius was staying near Remus a lot more than at the usual parties, he's just doing this so I can clean up after him...Remus thinks, but doesn't quite believe it.

At around 1am the students from other houses started filing out and most of the Gryffindor's had left the common room, including Remus and Sirius.

Down the corridors and in a secret passage to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade is where the two of them were. Remus was following a very drunk Sirius, slightly nervous as to what might happen. "Sirius...maybe we should head back befo-"  
>"No!" Remus flinches. "No, we...we're not heading back, I have to do this and if...if...if ugh what's his name, glasses and brown eyes?"<br>"James?"  
>"Ah yes that bloke! Yes...if...if James finds out..." Remus looks at Sirius in the darkness as his eyes adjust he notices something odd. Was Sirius' face redder than usual when he was drunk? <em>No, you're imagining things Moony, maybe firewhiskey officially affected you...<em>  
>"Sirius, you're drunk, let us..."<br>"No I...I have...You know, enough procrastinating Sirius!"  
><em>He's talking to himself...<em>  
>"Alright...well..."<br>"Sirius what are you try-" Remus starts but before he can finish Sirius plants a very drunken kiss on his lips. _He smells of firewhiskey...if he was sober he wouldn't be...or would he?_ Remus shakes the thoughts from his mind and kisses Sirius back, feeling his own face heat up.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Werewolf's Vow**

**Chapter2:The Many Awkward Moments of Remus John Lupin.**

_I kissed Sirius...Sirius!_ Remus keeps thinking in his mind as he lies on his bed the next day, not wanting to get up from the safety of his covers. It was a Sunday so there were no classes, Remus was thankful for this fact, since he really never wanted to get up.

About fifteen minutes later Remus had heard the other Gryffindor boys leave, all but one who was still laying in his bed to, also reluctant to leave. "Remus..?"  
>Still staring at the roof, Remus answers with the hope that the boy was too drunk last night to remember anything, "Yes Sirius?"<br>"My brain is hurting..."  
>"That's from drinking so much firewhiskey.."<br>"Ok ...then tell me why I feel sick...and not the kind of sick from drinking too much. The kind that people tend to feel when they did something they usually wou-"  
>"Sirius. You kissed me last night...technically early this morning." Sirius makes a low moan of embarrassment before asking, "then what?"<br>"Well...I..." Remus starts then stops self, was Sirius climbing out of bed? "I...I kind of...well..."  
>"Did you like it?"<br>Remus feels his face go warm but manages to speak, "well...it...it was very surprising and...I...well...yes, yes I did..."  
>"Remus..." Sirius opens his four posters and sits on the edge of Remus' bed, "I believe before you asked me why I'm loyal and protective to Monsieur Moony, when he can obviously take care of himself?"<br>"Yes, Monsieur Moony remembers you asking that.." _Here it comes..._Remus thinks.  
>"Well...I believe I answered with 'it's because you're my friend you idiot!'"<br>"Not in that exact wording, but yes you did."  
>"Well..." Sirius' voice suddenly becomes quiet and he moves closer, "that's not the full reason. You see...Monsieur Padfoot has become fond of Monsieur Moony..."<br>"So fond that he blushes?" Remus asks with a teasing smile.  
>Sirius' face goes redder, "well...er...y-"<br>"Monsieur Moony is flattered but...he has something to say before Monsieur Padfoot's face sets on fire."  
>Sirius smiles faintly, knowing it was a joke, but feeling like it could happen.<br>"Monsieur Moony...l-lo-likes Monsieur Padfoot very much also..."  
>Sirius smiles before kissing Remus again. Remus doesn't hesitate this time before kissing him back.<p>

Out of the many awkward moments Remus Lupin has had, his first kiss being from Sirius Black was only one. Kissing him now doesn't seem awkward however, odd how things like that happen.

The two of them dreaded the day James found out, they knew they'd be bugged a lot. Sadly, this meant less them-as-a-couple time.

In classes Sirius and Remus would sit beside each other, people thought Sirius was just sneaking answers from Remus, which wasn't a total lie. In between classes the two would take secret passageways and snog each other, listening hard for James or Peter. Sometimes the two would leave class, one of them pretending to be ill...but this was used rarely since Remus hated skipping classes.

These are only a few awkward moments for Remus, and each one makes him love Sirius more and more. Yet no matter how much Sirius said he'd never leave him, Remus couldn't shake off the nagging thought that he would lose Sirius. The full moon was coming up about a month later. _Great...I hate being a werewolf, I don't want to hurt him even more now!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A Werewolf's Vow**

**Chapter 3:Dog vs. Wolf**

"Moooonnnyyy! Wake up~ Don't want to be late for charms do you?" Sirius asks innocently. Remus moans in his sleep and swats his fellow Gryffindor away.  
>"Remus!" with that Remus jumps and looks around. James had entered, the boy with glasses looks worried yet excited. Remus looks at him after rubbing sleep from his eyes, "what is it James?"<br>"You know what today is?" James asks.  
>"Yes, it's the full moon..."<br>"Not JUST the full moon, Moons!"  
>Remus and Sirius both think, then understand. Sirius looked just as excited as James, Remus however looked as if he was going to be sick. "No, James...nonono! I don't need you two getting a detention!" Remus says, looking horrendous.<br>"We'll be out before you have to-"  
>"Last time you weren't! Ok, I admit...I was less worried then...but you don't need to get detention to ruin his day! ...Or any one else's for that matter!" With that, Remus stands, quickly changes then walks off to charms. Sirius watches him go with a confused look.<p>

He didn't know why he had gotten mad at Sirius and James, it was kind of their nature to do stupid things...Stupid things he'd have to help them get out of trouble from afterwards...Stupid things that Remus should of been used to by now. Yet he wasn't. Five years of the school almost blowing up. Five years of laughs by Sirius and James, five years of Remus hiding so he wouldn't have the urge to tell...Five years to bottle up anger he refused to take out on them. They were stressful and Remus swore he found a grey hair...though it could be his imagination or from being a werewolf.

Remus entered the charms classroom with a sigh, whether it was from being thankful or angry, he didn't know. There were two seats left, somehow Sirius had managed to beat him and was sitting next to James, Peter on his other side. The two seats left was either beside Severus or alone in a corner. He hated to be alone and that corner had been for many Slytherin people in the past, so he sat next to Severus.

"What are you doing here, Lupin?" Severus asks in an undertone so Lily wouldn't hear.  
>"I happen to be in this class to, Severus," Remus says calmly as he opens his charms book to the given page.<br>"But why, are you not beside your lap dog?"  
>Remus flinches, "Sirius is not my lap dog...and friends do get into arguments you know..." but he knew he said too much. Severus had that half smirk that was well hidden from Lily planted on his face. Remus hated that look, it was worn by Sirius so often that Remus could've sworn that Severus was Sirius for a minute. He shook his head and started working on a shield charm.<p>

The day went by quick for Sirius and James, but slow for Remus. Sirius was in almost all his classes and he could feel the anger rising more and more throughout the day. Today was not a day to get mad, but he couldn't help it, especially when he saw some of Marauder-level-harmless pranks going off.

The night seemed to creep up on Remus like a dementor flying eerily to him for his soul. He even felt as if nothing good could come out of the night. He didn't care though, all he needed to keep his mind on was getting to the Shrieking Shack so he couldn't harm anyone.

It happened slowly, painfully, and angrily. Remus felt the moonlight pulling at his skin and he didn't even make it to the second floor before the transformation started. He was yelling, but not just in pain, in fury also. The pain finally let him yell out how much he needed Sirius with him. The wolf let him yell out how stupid Sirius was and feel how badly he wanted to hurt the male. Yet he wouldn't remember any of this.

The howl was long, pained and enraged. It reached the black dog's ears as he used a branch to freeze the whomping willow. Sirius crawled through the tunnel as Padfoot, unsure why his mate was so angry.

The werewolf stopped howling and sniffs the air while listening. It was silent-no, he heard it. Silent paw steps going through the tunnel and coming closer, ever so carefully. The dog, as he scented, was a fool. The werewolf form of Remus, also known as Moony, felt anger rise in him but was unsure why. All he knew is once the dog entered he would...

The dog yips as he is thrown into a wall. The wolf was lingering above him, it's fangs had blood on them. Padfoot's ears lie back in fear. Why was Moony attacking him? The two would usually play! He whines silently, why had Prongs need to of gotten caught at the last prank? He needed the stag to calm the werewolf down. Padfoot stands and leaps playfully at the wolf, dodging a few swipes, and wagging his tail. It's the best he had, he couldn't think of hurting Moony...of hurting Remus.

The wolf's anger kept rising each time Padfoot dodged his attacks. The dog was pathetic, trying to get him to play when obviously he wanted to tear him apart! Moony stops swiping and howls a long, low howl, almost a growl. The dog stops jumping around and starts to coward away again. It was now or never. The wolf leaps and pins the dog easily.

_This can't be happening, it can't! _Padfoot's mind was racing. The wolf obviously didn't want to play, but the dog didn't want to fight! He whines slightly and nips gently at Moony's leg, earning him a swipe at the muzzle. He yips then snarls. Enough was enough, if Moony wouldn't give in he would have to fight, he wasn't going to give in that easily.

It took him by surprise, the dog finally decided to fight back. Moony was knocked off balance and before anyone could come to their senses, Moony and Padfoot were engaged in a full-out battle. Blood was being shed from both of them, mostly from Padfoot.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Werewolf's Vow**

**Chapter 4: Enlightened Stag and a Snippet of the Past of Monsieur Moony**

"Ugh...Wha-Sirius!" Remus exclaims in a voice full of worry. It was the morning after the big fight and Remus had just woken up to see Sirius passed out and bleeding. Remus rushes over and takes out his wand, hoping his healing charms were enough to save his lover at least until he could bring him to Madame Pomfrey. Remus felt tears escaping his eyes and his wand hand trembled violently as most of the wounds healed.

The minutes seemed drawn out for Remus as he watched the cuts slowly heal, and he only stopped when Sirius woke up with a cough. "Sirius...?" Remus asks hesitantly as the male looks Remus in the eyes. Sirius' eyes looked dark and full of pain, when he noticed who he was looking at however, Remus noticed a fake 'I'm alright' look appear.  
>"Morning Moony," Sirius says with a hoarse voice.<br>Remus looked terrified as he hugs Sirius, "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened...I-I couldn't calm myself I think...I was mad as a werewolf, I just know it! I could've...I could've kill-" Remus' sentence was cut off, as it usually is now a days, by Sirius' lips on his.

The two kiss gently, then the gentle kisses turn into snogging. Sirius was still pained from the night before but he wanted Remus to think he was alright, he hated making the werewolf worry. When the two broke from the kiss, Remus moved the little bit of hair in Sirius' eyes away from them. "Why were you mad at me yesterday?" Sirius asks in a voice that was barely a whisper as he holds Remus close.  
>"I'm not completely s-su-"<br>"You're a horrible liar Remus...tell me!"  
>"It's really...really stupid..." Remus mutters then notices the look in Sirius' eyes. He was determined, not the kind of determined to make Remus say anything, but the kind in which he wants to fix whatever he did wrong. Remus sighs silently then continues, "but if you're going to give me that look than fine...I was mad because you were going to do something stupid as always, and I was edgy. I thought you weren't going to be able to make it...thought you'd get detention...thought...thought I might end up k-k-ki-"<br>"Ok, I get it Moons," Sirius smiles and kisses the other male on the top of his head, since he was burying his face. "I also heard the yells you were making...I'm sorry Remus, and I promise never to worry you or leave you, ok?"  
>"Don't make promises you can't keep Monsieur Padfoot."<br>"I plan to keep this one for a long time Monsieur Moony." With that he kisses Remus again.

The two males were so into their kissing that they barely heard the trap door open. They were only brought back to their surroundings when James spoke, "hey guys! I'm here, Pete is being a cowardly bloke and not wanting to face you two right n-" James freezes and looks at the scene in front of him. Remus and Sirius had just stopped kissing and Remus was hiding his face in Sirius' chest. Sirius' face was going steadily read and his voice came out shaky. "Why h-hello there Prongsie!"  
>"What...you...Moons...Pads...WHAT?" James starts to freak out.<br>"James...we can explai-"  
>"No Padfoot! Just...just let me thi-wait...this started on Valentines didn't it?"<br>Remus nods and Sirius says, surprisingly calmly, "yes."  
>"That explains SO MUCH!" James says as he starts to pace back and forth, "You sitting next to Moony instead of me. You two leaving class together and entering class together all the time...You guys pretty much eye fucking each other every day!"<br>"Ok, we do NOT do that!"  
>"That's what YOU think Padfoot!"<br>Despite the fact that James now knew and that he was in the middle of a heated discussion, Remus couldn't help but smile. Everything was going to be ok. Sirius wasn't hurt and they didn't have to hide their relationship from James, which was pretty freaking hard to with James being Sirius' best friend. Remus looks up at Sirius, they catch each other's eyes and both decide on the same thing that moment. As Sirius talks, Remus moves closer to him and kisses him before he can say something that would embarrass them both. James goes quiet for a few seconds from the surprise of his friends kissing so suddenly, then he starts freaking out again. When Sirius and Remus stop kissing they both end up laughing. James wraps his arms around them both from behind when they stand. The trio walks out through the tunnel, Remus held close to Sirius and James' arms wrapped around them both. Sirius only removed his arm from around Remus when they left the tunnel and walked across the courtyard.

Later that day, during dinner, an owl landed by Remus and when he didn't acknowledge it, it nipped his finger lightly. Remus flinches then looks at the owl. It as his parents'. With slightly shaky hands he unties the letter and watches the owl fly off, he would read the letter later that night.

When night approached it wasn't hard at all to open the letter unnoticed. Sirius and James were joking around and letting Peter in on Sirius' and Remus' secret. Remus silently opens his letter, after looking around, and reads it.

_Dear Remus,_

_Your father and I are writing to say we are greatly sorry for not being able to send you anything for your birthday this year. We will be sure to make up for it next year! I know this letter is a month late, but we had no parchment on us at the time. Please be careful, it is the full moon this week!_

_Love Always, Mom and Dad_

Remus sighs at the letter, his parents were always apologizing for not being able to send him presents. Rather it being from not being able to get to a store, or just plain not having enough money, the letters were always short and simple. Remus sighs and looks at the roof. He could barely hear Sirius laughing as his mind brings him to the day when he was young. The day he got bit. The day in which everything changed.

He was three and playing outside one night with his father. The full moon was up and his father looked worried, but tried to hide it from the little boy. Remus saw a big dog and when his father turned around he ran over to pet it. He loved dogs, they used to have one until it got maimed. _"Hello Mister Fluffy!"_ the little Remus says happily. The dog growls and Remus takes a step back before standing his ground and shaking his finger at the dog. "_Bad Fluffy! No growling, it's not nice!"_ The dog's fur bristles and leaps at Remus. He screams from fear and pain as the dog bites Remus' right arm.  
><em>"Remus!"<em> his father yells and brandishes his wand. _"Get away from my son, Greyback! STUPEFY!" _Remus' father yells the attack and the wolf gets flown back. Remus' father keeps yelling attacks until the werewolf, Fenrir Greyback, is scared off. Remus passes out and his father brings him inside to heal him as much as possible.

_But I would never of been fully healed...He knew it was useless!_ Remus thinks as he holds the spot he was bitten. The morning after the attack his parents gave him chocolate for breakfast. He knew something was wrong, he thought his parents were splitting up and he cries. He cries and tells his parents they can't leave each other, that they love each other. His father laughs a strained laugh and says it's nothing like that. Then they told him, just like that. Didn't even hesitate to say "the dog that bit you last night was a werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback." They mentioned how it would be difficult, but they would manage. Since then they would always buy Remus books and chocolate, the only two things he really wanted. Remus sighs and rummages in his chest for some parchment, he would write his parents back tonight, tell them everything was fine, that he would stay safe, and he didn't need presents. Anything to make them not worry. He hated when people worried.

**Editor's Note:**Hey Guys! I just thought I'd let you know, I am grateful for the reviews, this seems like my most loved fanfiction xD Since that's the truth, I will update this one as much as possible until it's done, then I can work on other ones! I really do enjoy writing this. It is, my most favourite pairing. But I must tell you guys, my updates may take a while. I have limited time on my laptop since school is starting again for me. I will work on this as much as humanly possible though!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Werewolf's Vow**

**Chapter 5:The Beginning of Severus' Revenge**

"I don't need help from, mudbloods like her!"  
>"...Fine than...I won't help you in the future..." Lily says and runs off, her green eyes brimming with tears.<br>"No...Lily...I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Severus looks at the snickering Marauders and narrows his eyes, "I'll get you guys for this. Rather I get you all or just one really badly...I'll get you guys...Not sure when though. Could be today, tomorrow, a week from now...or even in a year...but I'll get you for sure," and with that, he walks off.

The threat, even though it wasn't specific, worried Remus daily, yet the others seemed to shake it off easilly. Remus didn't know how they did, and how, even Sirius, didn't notice him worried. Then somehow it happened, none of the Marauders knew how, but it did.

It was the beginning of June, a month until the end of school, Remus was having his usual chocolate bar as he studied with Sirius. Well, it was more like forcing Sirius to study with him. He opened another chocolate and sniffed it, there was an odd smell to it. His eyes suddenly widened and he threw the chocolae in a nearby garbage. The noise made Sirius snap awake from slowly falling asleep and he looks at Remus, "what's wrong Remmy?"  
>"S-someone knows...someone who wants revenge on us."<br>The news made Sirius' eyes darken, "you don't think?" When Remus nods he growls and curses loudly, "HOW did he find out?"  
>"Calm down Sirius, we don't need to get kicked out of the library."<br>Sirius quiets down, but doesn't calm down and starts yelling in whispers, the sound of it reminded Remus of a snake. "He's such a git! I bet it was Pete-"  
>"He could've guessed Sirius! He wanted revenge...if we forget about it we can pretend the 'vulture'," Sirius blinks, Remus never insulted the librarian before, "threw out my chocolate..."<br>"Alright...but if he tries again!"  
>"He won't unless he's possitive I am one, trust me."<p>

Severus did give up on Remus, but he never gave up on getting revenge. The Summer came too fast for him for he never got revenge, but he got a chance to think of ways for revenge over that summer.

**Editor's** Note:_Hey guys, I know this chapter is shorter than most, but that's because I was going to make Severus find out then I realized he doesn't until NEXT year xD So it was harder to plan out P: I am now also posting two other fanfictions xD I won't work on them too much until I finish at least one other, too much work to keep track of stuff xDD Sooooo, I'm gonna try to finish this fanfiction and my Drarry one first 3 I hope you guys liked my story/stories so far, I sure love reading your reviews 3_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Werewolf's Vow**

**Chapter 6:Christmas of 1976**

"REEEEMMUUUUSSSSSS!"  
>Remus moans as the yelling continues from in the common room. He hides under his blankets then hears people running up the stairs, he then feels two bodies jump on him, hears a girl giggling, and senses a quiet boy fidgeting on the spot.<br>"It seems like poor old Moony isn't going to wake up."  
>"Either that or we suffocated him."<br>"One way to find out!"  
>Before Remus can stop himself a very un-manly squeal escapes him as Sirius Black and James Potter tickle him like there's no tomorrow. "Oi! oi oi oi!"<br>"Oink?"  
>"No, oi! get off me..I can't-I can't breath!" Remus says, trying to stay cool but ends up laughing as two stubborn males continue to tickle him.<p>

After several minutes (and boy was Remus glad), Lily manages to get James off of Remus and Sirius moves the blanket from his mate's face. "Morning there Moony!"  
>Remus sighs and is instantly serious, "not trying to be rude but, what time is it?"<br>"1am," Lily says with a yawn, "these two blokes woke up all the Gryffindor's who stayed behind. James tried entering the girl's dormitories to get me, it was fun sliding down the slide."  
>"You just like that you crashed into me~"<br>"Shut it you!" Lily says and gives James a light punch in the shoulder, her face was going red.  
>"Well...I'm sleepi-"<br>"No you're not~" Sirius says in a playful tone as he tickles Remus again, "no sleeping for Monsieur Moony!"  
>Remus moans very faintly and looks at Sirius, "must you speak French this early in the morning?"<br>"But of course, it is ze way of ze Noble and Mos' Ancient 'ouse o' Black!" Sirius says with a roll of his eyes as he drags Remus into a sitting position. "I just want to open my presents!" he whines slightly and rubs his head on Remus like a dog, "please, please, PLEASE! Get up so we can open them!"  
>Remus chuckles faintly, "you and James are so much like four year old kids!"<br>"Tell me about it," Lily giggles.  
>"Besides..." Remus fidgets slightly, "I couldn't get you anything," he says in a silent voice.<br>_He's acting so childish and cute! _Sirius thinks as a small whimper of longing escapes. Once the whimper was done, however, he smirked faintly and moved his head close to Remus', "you'll just have to give me something later on then..."  
>"But I just sai-ooh...I get it now," Remus says, his face feeling hot. Sirius chuckles, grabs his hand and drags him downstairs.<p>

The morning was brilliant, even Lily was having fun, more than she did in a long time. She watched as Remus tried to refuse Sirius' present, then sees the huge smile appear on his face when he opens a box full of every chocolate imaginable. Lily smiles as Remus hugs Sirius, her and Peter had found out about the two of them on the train ride to Hogwarts, when they thought they were alone as they snogged in a train car. Her attention was brought back to James as he puts a silver necklace with a doe on it around her neck. She didn't know the reasoning behind it yet, but it was beautiful either way.

Later that day they roamed the halls, Lily and Remus both tried to refuse their mate's invitations to create havoc, but when they both pleaded they finally gave in. Peter tagged along, even though he felt put out. At one point he did ditch his friends, they never noticed.

As the quartet walked to the Great Hall for supper, Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Remus stopped and looked to see what was ailing his mate. In the entrance hall, a boy who looked like a more well-groomed version of Sirius in Slytherin robes was talking to a man and two women who wore many things with snake designs on them. He looked at Sirius, pleading him not to do anything harsh when Regulus looks at the two of them and hides a smirk from his parents. Remus felt sick to the stomach as Sirius marches towards his parents. All Remus could do was help Lily hold James back as he watched.

"What the HELL are you two doing here?"  
>"We came here to speak with you, Sirius," the older woman says in a voice that carried and made a chill go down Remus' spine.<br>"What could you POSSIBLY want with me? You guys hate me, remember?"  
>"Yes, well now we have another reason to hate you, if I am correct," the male says as he grabs Sirius by the arm, "come with us, we're gathering a crowd..."<br>Remus watches as the male drags Sirius away, he glances at James who nods and hands him a cloak. Remus looks around, throws the cloak on himself and follows the five members of the Black family into a deserted classroom.

Everything seemed to go mute on Remus as he feels anger swell up inside him. Sirius was pushed into a desk. The male, probably his dad, was yelling at him and Sirius was yelling back. The sound just returned to him as Sirius' father yells again while holding a fistful of Sirius' hair.  
>"Don't you lie to me! You disgraced the family name!"<br>"I don't know what you're talking about, Orion!"  
>The male throws Sirius to the ground by punching him, "don't you call me by my first name, boy!"<br>"Just tell them, brother," Regulus was sitting calmly in a chair, at least he looked calm, Remus could smell the grief and horror coming from the fifth year. "Tell them about what I walked in on...Tell them about you and that half-breed Lupin snogging in the bathroom!"  
>"You...You little bastard!" Sirius stands and goes to hex Regulus, but the younger woman sends a crucio curse on him. Remus gasps silently from surprise, Regulus hears and looks right at him. The look on his face could almost be a sorry look, until he takes his normal emotionless look back as he looks at the scene, the spell was lifted and Sirius was panting, holding back tears.<br>"Regulus...how about you come with your mother and I? Show us around, Bellatrix can deal with this disgraceful scum!"  
>Regulus nods, "of course father." He stands and leads his parents out.<p>

The way Bellatrix hurt Sirius made Remus feel sick. There was lot's of blood, yells of pain, and shrieks of laughter. Remus felt for his wand, already thinking of healing spells as the door opens and Bellatrix leaves with her Aunt and Uncle. Sirius was left on the floor as the door closed in a place that seemed very distant from both the males.  
>"H-How'd you like the show, M-Moony?"<br>Remus flinches, there was no need to hide anymore so he took off the cloak and instantly kneels beside Sirius, "it was more of a nightmare really...except...except it was all real wasn't it?"  
>"I wish it wasn't..."<p>

The next minutes were silent as Remus mutters healing spells and heals Sirius as much as he could. "I heard you gasp...I heard your heart beating quickly from fear and anger," Sirius looks into Remus' eyes. He sees shock in the depths of the golden brown eyes then remembers that the full moon was six days away. Sirius sits up, despite Remus' begs for him to lay down. He gently puts his forehead to Remus' and speaks in a gentle voice, "you still owe me a present."  
>Remus smiles faintly, "and what is it that Monsieur Padfoot would like on the most wonderful day of the year?" Remus says with slight sarcasm at the last words.<br>Sirius chuckles a forced chuckle before saying two words in a voice that was gentle yet full of venom, "to forget."

The next minutes were full of passionate kisses and touches. Remus would usually try to be the dominant male, probably from the wolf in him and the dog in Sirius. Today, however, he allowed Sirius to take over, knowing Sirius needed to take his anger out somehow. The minor wounds Sirius would create during this moment would heal quickly on Remus, so Remus wasn't scared when he felt a little bit of blood escape some scratches.

The next morning Sirius would be his happy self again, which would make Remus feel as happy as ever because a serious Sirius was much less fun to be around then a childish Sirius.

**Editor's Note**_:Hello my good people =D I just realized my Editor's Notes are becoming a habit, but only on this fan fiction xD I had the idea to make Sirius' family harm him for a long time, but I never really found the right time. Well, I guess any time could've been, but I wanted a bit of irony xD So, since this is a Christmas chapter, I was going to make it all "yayy, happy time!" then my need for drama, thanks to role playing on facebook, created blood, pain...and, in my view, humour...at least at the beginning! On a somewhat different note, I wrote the final chapter for this today! =D Don't worry, I plan there to be lot's of chapters before hand x3. If you want a sneak peak...then too bad D I love you guys and your reviews, I seriously freak out whenever I see a new one_


End file.
